


Parte 2

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Vida y Memorias de Andrew Parrish [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dinner at the Stilinski's, Gen, M/M, More internal issues, Parrish is such a cutie pie, Pre-Slash, Pretty emotional, we're getting there
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De pequeño siempre fue un niño muy vivo y saludable (cabe destacar que no enfermó ni una sola vez)<br/>A pesar de haberse criado en un Orfanato (cuyo nombre lleva como apellido a modo de recordatorio), jamás dejó de sentirse como un privilegiado. Después de todo, hay millones y millones de niños que no reciben la ayuda que necesitan.</p><p>Andrew fue encontrado en un parque una fría tarde de otoño, envuelto en una cálida manta color azul cielo, con su nombre bordado en un vibrante dorado cerca de una de las esquinas. No había nota alguna junto a su pequeño y lleno de vida cuerpecito.<br/>Tan sólo le habían abandonado a su suerte, a la espera, tal vez, de que alguien lo recogiese y criase como suyo.<br/>Sólo que Andrew no tuvo esa suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parte 2

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> ¿Seguimos con nuestro queridísimo Parrish... ? ¿Sí? ¿Queréis más? ¡Pues aquí tenéis más! ^o^  
> Espero no decepcionaros. Y amadle tanto como yo le amo <3
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

De pequeño siempre fue un niño muy vivo y saludable (cabe destacar que no enfermó ni una sola vez)  
A pesar de haberse criado en un Orfanato (cuyo nombre lleva como apellido a modo de recordatorio), jamás dejó de sentirse como un privilegiado. Después de todo, hay millones y millones de niños que no reciben la ayuda que necesitan.

Andrew fue encontrado en un parque una fría tarde de otoño, envuelto en una cálida manta color azul cielo, con su nombre bordado en un vibrante dorado cerca de una de las esquinas. No había nota alguna junto a su pequeño y lleno de vida cuerpecito.  
Tan sólo le habían abandonado a su suerte, a la espera, tal vez, de que alguien lo recogiese y criase como suyo.  
Sólo que Andrew no tuvo esa suerte.  
Por más que se portaba bien y obtenía altas calificaciones en cada una de sus clases -hasta la más insignificante de todas-, ningún matrimonio parecía interesarse por él.  
Así que creció sin conocer el amor de una madre o el apoyo de un padre.  
Poco a poco fue haciéndose año tras año más retraído y taciturno. Apenas hablaba ni mucho menos sonreía.  
Era como una sombra cuyo dueño ha perdido toda fé en la humanidad; nada más lejos de la realidad.

A los 11 años supo lo que quería ser de mayor cuando vio con sus propios ojos un atraco a un pequeño ultramarinos del que por suerte nadie salió herido.  
Cuando cumplió los 14 dio su primer beso y recibió su primera paliza.  
Y a los 18 dejó el Orfanato con una maleta llena de amargos recuerdos y la cabeza bien alta.  
Entonces se alistó en el Ejército y si hasta aquel momento no había conocido los límites de la crueldad humana la vida se aseguró de darle unas buenas clases prácticas. Porque así es como perdió a su mejor amigo y primer amor. Y también como se prometió a sí mismo no volver a enamorarse ni permitir a alguien más entrar en su vida con la intención de quedarse.  
Hasta la fecha.

Sus ojos se pasean por el armario en busca de algo adecuado que ponerse para la cena de esa misma noche en casa de los Stilinski.  
Tal vez una camisa y un buen pantalón, o algo más informal como unos vaqueros y un jersey.  
Apoyando la frente contra una de las puertas del armario, Andrew inspira y espira un par de veces, deseando que desaparezca la ansiedad que siente desatarse en su interior. Es la primera vez que le invitan a algo así y está aterrorizado.  
Termina decidiéndose por algo intermedio.

Cuando el reloj marca las 7 de la noche, ya está listo para salir y mentalmente preparado para lo que se le venga encima, sea lo que sea.  
Cogiendo la bandeja de Pastel de carne y espinacas que él mismo ha preparado -una receta que sin duda habría aprendido de su madre de haber tenido una, pero que sacó de Internet poniendo en el buscador "comida apetecible pero sana"-, se dirige a la puerta y sale del apartamento sin más.

Con los nervios llega media hora antes. Así que se pasa quince minutos jugando al Solitario en su móvil y tan sólo cinco minutos más de reloj admirando el vecindario, hasta que le llega un mensaje que le hace saltar ligeramente en el asiento.  
Rápidamente lo abre.  
"Puedo prometerte que estarás más confortable aquí dentro. John S."  
Tras contar hasta diez, se baja del coche, lo cierra y camina hacia la casa de su Jefe, con un enorme nudo constriñéndole la garganta y las palmas de las manos sudándole.  
No necesita ni llamar al timbre, pues en cuanto pone un pie en el porche la puerta se abre al instante y el rostro de su Jefe aparece en su campo de visión luciendo una amplia sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-Adelante, estás en tu casa.

Andrew pasa y enseguida se gira para ofrecerle la bandeja.

-Es un Pastel de carne y espinacas -dice antes de que el hombre pueda pensar siquiera en abrir la boca.- No es la primera vez que lo preparo, así que puedo asegurarle que está muy bueno...

Sabe que ha hecho algo mal cuando ve a su Jefe fruncir el ceño, por lo que su miedo a perder la oportunidad de conocer más acerca de este y de su hijo, así como la de formar parte de sus vidas se acrecenta. Es algo instintivo.

-¿Volvemos a las formalidades, Andrew?

Recordando de repente la conversación mantenida en la Comisaría la noche del lunes, se maldice mentalmente por su torpeza.

-Lo siento, señ- John. Lo siento, John -consigue pronunciar con firmeza.

Asintiendo satisfecho, el hombre le señala una de las salas.

-Puedes esperar en el salón si quieres, yo llevaré esto a la cocina para ponerlo en los platos.

Unas cuantas fotos y Diplomas varios le entretienen de camino al salón, donde se sienta en el sofá.  
Empieza a preguntarse si Stiles se encontrará en la casa y si, por tanto, cenará con ellos cuando le parece oír dos voces distintas salir de lo que parece la cocina.  
Su corazón salta en su pecho ante esto, y él se odia un poquito por ser tan débil.  
No debería albergar tantas esperanzas cuando aún no ha hecho nada por merecerse algo más que una amistad con el chico.

-Andrew.

Al oír su nombre rápidamente se pone en pie, girándose hacia la fuente. Allí parados están su Jefe y Stiles.

-Te presento a mi hijo Stiles. Stiles, este es Andrew Parrish, mi mejor hombre -mira a uno y a otro.- Es la primera vez que os veis, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es un placer conocerte, Andrew... ¿Puedo llamarte Andrew? Mi padre no deja de hablar de ti. Y, a propósito, gracias por lo del otro día. De no haber sido por ti, hoy no estaría aquí agradeciéndote que me salvases la vida.

Reprimiendo un estremecimiento ante el pensamiento, da un paso hacia adelante y extiende su mano derecha hacia el chico. Sus ojos verdes, mientras tanto, son incapaces de abandonar el hermoso rostro que tienen delante. Andrew está completamente embelesado. Entonces siente un agradable calorcito y tiene que bajar la vista. Stiles ha aceptado su gesto y sus manos se encuentran unidas.

-El placer es mío, y me alegra que sigas entre nosotros. No me lo hubiese perdonado de haber errado -asegura Andrew intentando parecer calmado cuando por dentro es un mar de emociones.

Stiles le regala una de sus sonrisas, y John tiene que carraspear para llamar la atención de ambos. El contacto se rompe al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién tiene hambre?

La cena se resume en una entretenida retahíla de anécdotas que John se guardaba en la manga para hacer buen uso de ellas en momentos así, y en miradas y sonrisas furtivas entre Andrew y Stiles.  
Pero el tiempo no se detiene por nadie, así que no tardan en dar las 10 y John expresa su deseo de irse a la cama, no sin antes dar las gracias de tan agradable velada.

-Soy yo quien debería darlas -se apresura en decir Andrew, estrechando la mano de su Jefe, justo antes de despedirse este y subir a su dormitorio.

Estando a solas con Stiles, Andrew es incapaz de dejar volar su imaginación. Porque están recogiendo los platos y llevándolos a la cocina, y es una situación demasiado doméstica como para no fantasear con llevarla más al límite. Por ejemplo, a Andrew le encantaría colocarse tras Stiles mientras este friega los cacharros, rodear su cintura con ambos brazos y simplemente quedarse así, disfrutando de su compañía y su calor. O tal vez podría tentar un poco más su suerte y depositar pequeños besos en su cuello mientras sus manos se pasean por su bajo vientre en sentido descendente, tentando al chico para que sucumba a sus para nada inocentes intenciones.  
En su lugar, le observa apoyado contra la encimera, con sus brazos y piernas cruzados en un gesto muy casual y cómodo. Hace horas que dejó de sentirse como un manojo de nervios en esa casa.

-Debería irme -anuncia al cabo de un momento. No ha tenido en cuenta que quizá Stiles esté inmerso en esa tarea doméstica por no tener que lidiar con él.

El chico, sin embargo, parece contrariado. Y así se lo hace saber.

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más? Mañana tienes turno de noche, ¿no es así? Podríamos ver si echan algo por la tele...

Andrew tan sólo sonríe y niega un poco con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se permite emocionarse demasiado con el hecho de que Stiles se sepa su horario de trabajo.

-Esta semana ha sido muy dura, y algo me dice que la que viene no lo será menos. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Con un pequeño suspiro, el chico le entrega una bolsa con la bandeja del Pastel de carne y espinacas que llevó (y el cual triunfó), y le acompaña hasta la puerta.

-Lo he pasado muy bien esta noche -dice Andrew tras abrir este la misma.- Buenas noches, Stiles.

Cuando no recibe respuesta, se da cuenta de que aquello no volverá a repetirse. Claramente el joven Stilinski no quiere saber nada más de él. No le culpa.  
No ha dado más que un par de pasos en dirección a su coche, cuando siente un pequeño tirón en su brazo derecho y el fantasma de un beso en una de sus mejillas.

-Gracias a ti por venir, Andrew. Puedo ver porqué mi padre está tan encantado contigo -susurra en su oído, y él tiene que cerrar los ojos.- Que descanses.

Esa noche sí que se toca. El escenario termina siendo la cocina de los Stilinski, y tanto la memoria de las manos y los labios de Stiles sobre él provocan el orgasmo más increíble que jamás ha tenido en su vida.  
También consigue dormir del tirón, sin pesadillas que empañen sus sueños de un futuro infinitamente más feliz que su pasado.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baggage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464094) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories)




End file.
